


Bedtime Routine

by Bam4Me



Series: Avengers But Like, Smoler [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Domestic, Gen, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Bucky, baths, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is adorable, and Steve and Bucky agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, so I decided to make you all something to love me more.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

“And then, and then, and then, Dummy _fell over_ and my leggos went _everywhere_ , and Clint screamed like a girl, Daddy! He did, he did, he screamed like a girl, and tripped!”

 

Steve nodded at Tony’s story, gently guiding Tony into leaning back a little so he could wash the rest of the suds out of his hair. “Is that how Clint got a scraped knee in the lab today, pumpkin?”

 

Tony nodded, looking solemnly. “Yes, Dada, he trippeded over the leggos, and fell, and Uncle Phil had to come over to kiss it all better, otherwise, otherwise, I’m sure he would have died. It was scary.”

 

Steve nodded, making sympathetic sounds while he sat back on his heels to let Tony have a few more minutes of play time. “That’s awful, pumpkin. Did you hear that, Papa? Clint almost _died_ today.”

 

Bucky held back an undignified snort, but only just barely. “I hear that, Daddy. Our little nephew is strong though. Did you have fun with Dummy and Clint and Uncle Phil today, lil genius?”

 

Tony nodded from his place in the bathtub. Papa was finishing shaving and brushing his teeth, and Tony was getting scrubbed all clean before bedtime. He’d had a fun day, but right now, his duckies needed his attention more than his daddies did. They could talk to each other all the time, his duckies only got to see him once a day. Twice if he’s being Daddy’s little hellion and getting into everything, but that happens rarely, since everyone in the tower was well versed in how to keep baby superheros occupied when they need to be.

 

Tony let out a small squawk when Steve reached into the water and pulled out the plug. “Hey, no, Daddy! It’s still bath time!”

 

He tried to use the heel of his foot to block the water from draining, but Steve just smiled, and used his hands under Tony’s armpits to help him stand up in the tub. “Daddy’s mean, isn’t he? I know, you weren’t done playing, but it’s so late. Far far too late for a little boy to be awake, and you’ve been yawning all night.”

 

Tony pouted harder, and let his legs turn into jelly when Steve tried to get him to stand up, making Steve squeak and try and keep him upright.

 

“Okay little boy, you’re being difficult, and I think that Papa should take our tiny difficult baby into the bedroom so that Daddy can finish getting ready for bed.”

 

Papa picked him up without any further preamble, making Tony let out a few undignified noises when Bucky set the little on his hip. The towel came back, wrapping around Tony’s shoulders and held in place by Bucky’s right hand.

 

“Say bye-bye to Dada, we’ll see him in a little bit.”

 

Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. Tony didn’t like falling asleep without both his daddies in bed with him, but Steve needed to get ready for bed himself, and Tony’s big eyes had been drooping dangerously for several hours now. He’d be surprised if Tony wasn’t at least sleepily trying to cling to wakefulness when he got out, but much more likely, he’d be sleeping.

 

Back in the bedroom though, things weren’t going nearly as smooth as Bucky wanted them to. “Little boy, you stop that squirming, please. Papa needs to get a diaper on you-”

 

“No.”

 

Tony tiredly tried batting Bucky’s hands away, and Bucky could have easily held him down, but he honestly didn’t want to hurt his little boy. “Tones, Tony, please, Papa just wants to put a diaper on you, I won’t even make you wear pajamas-”

 

“No.”

 

Tony tried turning over onto his tummy, but Bucky held him down with one hand on his tummy, trying and slightly succeeding at getting a diaper part way on. “Jarvis, do you know why he’s fussing so much?”

 

Normally, Jarvis was good to ask for help about things that Tony wasn’t telling anyone else, and even better when Tony felt too little and argumentative to tell them something himself. He seems deep enough in his headspace right now that words were hard, and he just wanted to have his way, because adults didn’t _understand_.

 

“I believe young Sir is overheated from his bath. It might be best to let him cool off for a few minutes before getting him in anything.”

 

Tony was still squirming in Bucky’s hold, so the super soldier sighed, and let go of him. Tony seemed surprised at the newfound freedom of his hips, and looked up at him with big eyes. “No diaper?”

 

Bucky shook his head, “No, you still need that, but you’ve got a few minutes to plan your next escape route.”

 

Tony nodded, docilely laying down on the towel with the open diaper still under his bottom. Bucky started slowly counting down in his head from a hundred, and it took him less than twenty before Tony’s big eyes were closed, and his breathing even, not quite asleep yet, but tired enough that most of the fight had gone out of him.

 

Bucky laid an experimental palm on his hip, and the skin was a little less warm than before, so he quickly got the little taped into the dreaded diaper, and slid his grumbling body back up the bed and under the blankets.

 

When Steve came out of the bathroom, Tony was snoring in little huffs against Bucky’s stomach while Bucky worked on a tablet. Steve had the oddest feeling that he was actually playing farmville, but the screen was pointed away from him and so he just stood there for a minute, taking in the nice sight that was his loving husband and their baby boy.

 

“You don’t have to stand there. He’s not waking up till morning, out like a light.”

 

Steve nodded, and came over to the other side of the bed, sliding in so him and Bucky were bracketing Tony in on either side. “I know. But I still like looking at you two.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yes, that voyer streak you have, isn’t it?”

 

Steve shrugged, moving into a comfortable position behind Tony, and could see Bucky’s tablet now, confirming that he was, in fact, in farmville. “Can’t help it, you two are very nice to watch.”

 

Bucky put the tablet down and slid into the bed beside them. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Already on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
